The Millennium Puzzle
by YamiPanther
Summary: AU-Ray discovers the ancient Millennium Puzzle. Now he and his friends are dragged into the realm of the Shadow Games. And must save the Earth from complete destruction.
1. Duel 1: The Puzzle of the Gods

A/N: I thought I'd try for a Beyblade /Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. I hope this will turn out good. If it doesn't, let me know.

**Key**

**/blah/** - Driger to Ray

/blah/ - Ray to Driger

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. So, do not sue me for writing this!_**

* * *

**__**There is a history of games.**_

_**Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian Empire five thousand years ago.**_

_**Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies.**_

_**These were called "The Shadow Games."**_

* * *

It had only been a couple of hours after the second World Championships were the winning team; The Bladebreakers had to decide what do with their lives. Max Tate and Kai Hitawari decided to join with Tyson Granger, and Kenny at their local middle school. While, Ray; who was the oldest, was signed up at the high school. Thanks to Mr Dickenson.

Kai Hitawari was fourteen and co-captain of the winning team. He had dark blue hair, but with wild bluish grey bangs, creamy skin, sharp crimson mocha eyes, and four blue triangles on his cheeks; two on each side. He wore a skin tight sleeveless dark purple; almost black, tee-shirt, baggy dark grey pants, a red belt, black army boots, a red scarf, and elbow length dark purplish black gloves. His bit beast was Dranzer; the phoenix.

Tyson Granger was fourteen and the other co-captain of the team. He had shoulder length dark blue hair; which was kept in a ponytail, lightly tan skin, and large dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, grey pants, a red vest, red-and-blue high tech sneakers, fingerless sky blue gloves, and his traditional red-and-white cap. His bit beast was Dragoon; the dragon.

Max Tate was fourteen as well and the only American of the group. He had unruly sun-kissed blond hair, creamy skin, and baby blue eyes. He wore a simple sleeveless green tee-shirt; with a dark blue tee-shirt that had gold stars over it, grey shorts, red sneakers, and fingerless red gloves. His bit beast was Draciel; the turtle.

Kenny was the youngest at thirteen, and the genius of the group. He had unruly dark auburn hair, pale skin; yet no one knew his eye color as he wore thick glasses all the time. He wore a white tee-shirt, dark grey shorts, a dark brown vest, brown armbands, and shiny black shoes. His bit beast was Dizzaga; or "Dizzi" for short. She was trapped within his lap top after a freaky storm.

Hillary was the unofficial member of the group. Same age as Tyson; and was even in his class at school! She had wild dark brown hair, pale skin and sharp ruby red eyes. She wore a black tank top with a pink shirt over it, a white pleated skirt and brown suede shoes.

Ray Kon was the oldest member of the group; fifteen, and actually belonged to two different teams. The Japanese Bladebreakers and the Chinese White Tigers. Ray had long silky black hair; which he kept tied back in a long ponytail and a red yin-yang headband around his head, soft spikes framed his sharp angular face, as sweet golden eyes peered out. He wore a sleeveless gold trimmed white kimono, black silk tunic pants with drawstrings around the ankles, a red silk sash, flat black fighting slippers, and fingerless black yin-yang gloves. His bit beast was Driger; the white tiger.

**

* * *

****Now...**

Ray looked up at SeaSide High and sighed to himself. Apparently, this school had a dress code. The boys had to wear a white dress shirt, blue cloth pants, a blue cloth jacket, and black shoes. The girls had to wear a white dress shirt, a pink jacket that would be closed with a blue bow, a blue pleated skirt, white dress socks, and black mary-jane shoes.

Luckily, Ray managed to add some of his own touches to the uniform. He did keep his normal headband and his fingerless gloves.

/Remind me, why I agreed to this./ He grumbled sourly to his bit beast, who was laughing quietly. **/Because you would have been forced to do it anyway. At least this way, you won't have to deal with Tyson until next year./** The tiger said cheerfully. Ray rolled his eyes.

Bit-beasts.

Yeesh.

"Hey, Ray!" Called a strangely familiar voice. The neko-jin blinked. Who was that? And slowly, the Chinese teen turned around and was greeted by four very familiar faces. Three boys and one girl.

The leader of them had shoulder length spiky blue hair and laughing blue eyes. The smallest had pale blond hair and pale grey eyes. The biggest guy had short wolf grey hair and warm wolf grey eyes. The girl had her long bright red hair tied in a ponytail; allowing some strands to fall over her soft grey-violet eyes.

Kain, Jim, Goki, and Salima.

The former team Psychic.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Kain said, cheerfully. Ray smiled. "What are you doing here?" Jim asked curiously. Ray met Salima's eyes and he turned pink before explaining that it was Mr Dickenson who signed him up here at the school.

"Cool. What classroom is yours?" Goki asked, after Ray explained his story. "Class B, why?" Ray asked. "That's our classroom!" Salima said sweetly. "Come on!" She dragged Ray towards the school, just as the warning bell rang. Ray blushed as he allowed her to drag him away. Kain exchanged a wicked grin with his two friends. "Seems Ray has a crush on Salima." He said. Jim snickered.

"Time to play matchmaker!"

**

* * *

****Later...**

After a hard morning of classes, it was time for lunch. "Yes! It's lunchtime!" Squealed a student as kids began piling out of the classroom. "Let's play basketball!" Said another. "Yeah, and let's let the girl's play!" Came another voice. "Hey, Ray!"

Hm?

Ray looked up from the book he was reading to see Kain twirling a basketball in his right hand. "Quit reading that book, and come play basketball with us!" He called. Ray smiled. "No thanks Kain. Maybe some other time." Kain shrugged. "Your loss." And with that, Ray was left alone in the class room. Ray put his book away.

_**Hm, I know! I'll finish that today!**_

He pulled out a semi-medium sized golden box out of his bag. It had many Egyptian hieroglyphics over it. Including the Egyptian wedjat eye on the front. He placed it on top of his desk and smiled to himself.

_**My greatest treasure lies in this box, but you have to keep it a secret!**_

The box glittered under the classroom's lights, sending sparkled light everywhere, and lit up his handsome face.

_**This riddle is a hint! It's something that you see, but have never seen before! What do you think it its? **__**The answer is...**_

Ray was about to open it, when to his anger, it was ripped right from under his hands. Growling, he looked up into the snickering faces of Kain, Goki and Jim. "Heh, what are you talking to yourself about Ray?" Goki asked, mockingly. "You win the prize for creepy!" Jim said gleefully. "'Something you see, but have never seen before!'" Kain snickered.

Ray's golden eyes thinned into deadly slits and he bared his fangs at the stunned boys. "If you don't mind, I like that back!" He hissed, holding out his hand. And Jim swore Ray's nails looked sharper and longer.

"What's in here, anyway?" Kain asked as Goki tossed it to him. The blue haired teen opened it up slightly. "You can look, but don't touch anything!" Ray yelled, angrily. Kain abruptly closed it and tossed it Jim's way. "Hn. How dumb. Here Jim."

However, a slender hand reached out and caught it. "If you think it's dumb, then give it back to Ray!" Snapped Salima. Ray smiled gratefully at her. Growling, the three boys sulked off. "Here you go." Salima gave it back to Ray who placed it once more onto his desk. "It's something special, isn't it?" She continued.

Ray nodded.

"By the way, Ray...what is this?" She asked, brushing a finger along the edge. He grinned a toothy grin at her. "That's right, you haven't see this yet. Have you?" He asked knowingly. She shook her head. "If you promise to keep this a secret, I'll show you." She agreed. "Alright."

"Ta da!"

Ray opened the box, and sparkling up at her were shiny golden pieces. "Wow, it's pretty." She said in amazement, picking up a couple pieces. "Are these pieces of something?" She asked. "All broken up..."

The neko-jin nodded. "It's a puzzle. I've never finished it, so I don't know what it looks like..." He mumbled. "So it's something you see, but have never seen before." Then his eyes clouded over as if lost in a memory. "You see, my parents were explorers. And the last place they visited was Egypt." He smiled sadly. "Right before they died, they sent this puzzle to me." He sighed heavily, but continued with his story.

"They say this puzzle was found in an ancient Egyptian ruin." She was amazed. "So, are you Egyptian?" She asked curiously. He blushed. "One half from my dad's side. My mom was a neko-jin like myself." He said, turning even redder. She giggled. He then pointed to the hieroglyphics around the box.

"I have a translator working on these hieroglyphics." He then looked at her and frowned. "You better not tell anyone about this. Not even Kain and the others." He griped. She blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry Ray, you can't trust me!" She pleaded.

"But this puzzle is major hard. And I've been working on it for eight years straight and I've never solved it!" He frowned. "Kind of depressing." He muttered. Salima gave him a warm smile. "Don't give up, Ray! Your heart is in it." He grinned back at her. "You're right. I'll do my best." He said cheerfully.

* * *

"Damn. Does Salima have to spoil our fun every time?" Jim whined as they walked down the long hallways. "Oof." Kain grunted as he slammed into someone. Or something.

He looked up and winced. Looming over the trio was the biggest thug of SeaSide high; Ushio. The tall brunette glared at them. "What was that you were saying?" He growled. "Nothing. Keep outta this, you." Jim snapped. Kain and Goki hastily covered the blond's mouth. "It's nothing man. Just a little joke between us guys." Goki said weakly.

Ushio gave them one last dirty look before leaving them behind. "Whew, he's gone." Kain sighed. "What was the big idea! I couldn't breathe!" Jim yelled. "Damn. Since the championships ended, life's dull." Goki grumbled, kicking at a wall.

"Oh? I've got something interesting." Kain suddenly mused, clenching his right fist. "Huh? What is it?" Jim asked curiously. Kain unclenched his fist, revealing a puzzle piece.

"I snuck this out of Ray's treasure box. I didn't get a real good look at it, but it looked like a puzzle." He grinned. "And if he doesn't have this piece, he can't finish it!" And with a grunt, he threw it out the window. The puzzle piece landed in the swimming pool below, and sank to the bottom. Unknowingly, pulsing softly.

"Hn." And the trio left.

**

* * *

****DING DONG**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Ray grabbed his bag and headed outside. _Now to get back to the condo and finish that puzzle_, he thought eagerly. "You're Ray...aren't you..."

Hm?

Ray looked up to see Ushio leaning against the wall of the school yard. "Yes?" He asked, a bit uneasy seeing Ushio's great height.

"I'm Ushio, the hall monitor...I want to ask you something." Ray blinked in confusion. "Uh..." Ushio loomed over him. "Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?" Ray's golden eyes widen. "What? Nothing like that ever happens to me." He yelped.

"Hold on! Victims often defend their attackers. I've been investigating." Said Ushio. Ray shifted uneasily on his feet. That was when Ushio placed his big hand on Ray's slender shoulder. "Heh, you can stop worrying Ray! I'll be your bodyguard from now on!"

"There's really nothing going on, so... I'll be leaving now." Ray said nervously. Walking away from him in a hurry. As he left, Ushio grinned nastily.

"Heh. I found a good dupe."

* * *

Ray walked down the streets and headed up to the condo Mr Dickenson had bought for him. In return, Ray worked it off for him down at the BBA. "Hey, Ray!" Called a voice. Ray blinked and looked up curiously before grinning.

Standing before him were the other Bladebreakers and Hillary. "Hey guys." He said warmly. "We thought we stop by for a visit and see how you were faring off with high school." Hillary said cheerfully. Ray smiled. "Come on up." He pushed a button on the console and the door slid open and they headed up to the second floor.

"Wow. This is where you live?" Max asked in amazement, as they stepped into Ray's apartment. Everything had an Egyptian style to it. Giving the room an exotic appearance. Ray blushed. "Is it too much?" He asked sheepishly. "No. For some reason, I have a feeling this suits you perfectly." Said Kenny. Ray turned even redder.

"Thanks."

Kai noticed that a lap top was sitting on the kitchen island bar and it was showing a legend about something called... "The Millennium Puzzle?" He asked out loud. Ray looked up and grumbled something under his breath.

"According to rumors, the Millennium Puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the twentieth century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of Kings." He then got a wicked smile, showing his fangs. "However, afterward all those in the team died mysterious deaths..."

Tyson's eyes widen. "Ouch. Sounds like the things cursed then." He winced. Ray chuckled and continued his story.

"And the last one said with his dying breath... _the shadow games_."

"What are Shadow Games? Sounds cool." Said Max. Ray shrugged. "I've had that lap top translate the hieroglyphics on the puzzle." They stiffened. "You mean, you have the Millennium Puzzle!" Tyson screeched.

With a smile, Ray pulled out the golden box from his bag and set it upon the dining room table. The lap top blinked and a set of words appeared. "I guess it finally translated." Kenny said weakly. Hillary peered at the words and read it out loud.

"It says 'The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness...'" She breathed. "Yikes. Sounds dangerous." Said Tyson. "And what are you wearing?" Max asked suddenly, seeing the uniform Ray was wearing. Ray turned red. "It's the standard male uniform for the school." He muttered. Tyson groaned. "Don't tell me, we have to wear that starting next year!" He whined.

Ray just laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Later that Night**

Ray sat in his room, putting pieces of the puzzle together. Loud clicks filled the air. "Hm. I always seem to get stuck here." He mused. It was slowly taking the shape of a pyramid. He slowly began to nod off to sleep. His eyes eventually drifted close and fell into a deep sleep. His fingers brushed against the puzzle, causing it to pulse softly.

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

Ray yawned loudly. He had stayed up late working on the puzzle. "Ray!" He looked up somewhat sleepily to see Ushio. "Hn...?" Ushio for some reason, was smiling. "Could I have a moment with you?"

Huh?

Ray followed Ushio outside and to the back of the school. "Ushio, what do you want to show to me?" The neko-jin asked curiously. "Just come with me. I know you'll like it..." Ushio said with a smirk.

Finally, they came to a stop. Ray peeked around Ushio and paled. "Heh, look Ray!" Ray gasped. For lying in a bloodied heap were Kain, Jim and Goki. Apparently, Ushio had pounded them to death. "What in the world!" Ray screeched. "Heh, I told you Ray. I'm your bodyguard." Ushio sneered. "I've decided to teach these bullies a lesson. One they wouldn't forget." Ray glared at him with slitted golden eyes.

Ray leaned next to the trio and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you guys okay?" He asked worriedly. Kain's eyes slid open. "Ray, you bastard..." He groaned. "You happy now?" He hissed. Ray frowned. "You think I asked him to do this?" He snapped. "Move it Ray." Ushio growled, shoving Ray to the ground hard. "I'm not finished punishing them yet!"

Ushio viciously kicked Kain in the stomach, causing the smaller teen to groan in pain. That was when Ray couldn't take it any longer. "STOP!" He screamed, getting in front of the down teenagers and holding his hands out, as if to ward off Ushio.

"What's this? You're protecting them? You're a strange one, Ray. This is your chance to get back at them for yesterday. Hit them, kick them!" Ray narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs. "I can't do that to my friends!" He roared, sounding so much like a tiger, that it caused Ushio to step back slightly.

"Whatever. But remember, Ray! You still have to pay what you owe!" Ray frowned. Pay? He had a bad feeling about this. "Bodyguard charges two hundred thousand yen!"

"WHAT!"

_Two hundred thousand yen! That's way too much money!_ Ray thought in shock. "Heh, for two hundred thousand yen you can hit these guys all you want." Ushio mocked. Ray hesitated. "What this? You aren't satisfied until I've hurt them even more?"

"!"

Ray stood his ground. "Don't touch these three any more!" He yelled. "If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!" Hearing this, caused the three teens to freeze in shock. Ray was protecting them? Even after yesterday's incidents!

"You're beyond strange, you're crazy! Alright then. As you wish..." He picked Ray up by his collar and grinned cruelly at the uneasy neko-jin. "Normally, I hate picking on people...but this isn't bullying, this is warning!" Ray felt his stomach turn. "I'll show you what happens when you don't pay up!"

Ushio began landing painful punches on Ray's slender body. Viciously beating him to death. "Well, I'll leave it at this." He kicked Ray one last time, forcing the Chinese teen to cough heavily, and curl into a fetal position. "Bring the money tomorrow, or else!"

"Break your promise, and that won't be all that you get...I'll teach you even more pain!" He pulled out a small knife. "With this..." He said, giving it a lick and walked off, laughing. Ray coughed some more and pulled himself to a sitting position.

_Damn, there' nothing I can do. Is giving him the money all I can do?_ He wondered, getting up slowly and limping back to his apartment.

**

* * *

****That night...**

"Owww..." Ray whined, as he finished bandaging his bruises from Ushio that afternoon. "Hm. Only one thousand six hundred fifty six yen.." He mumbled, counting out his money. "Gah, what am I going to do? Two hundred thousand yen, that's way too much money." He mumbled.

"What should I do?" He continued to mutter, putting more pieces of the puzzle together. "If I don't give him the money, I know he'll beat me up again." The clicking of puzzle pieces being put together continued for a minute before he stopped.

"What am I doing working on a puzzle!" He griped. "This isn't the time for that..." He trailed off. _But I can't think of anything to do...working on a puzzle at least makes me feel better._ He thought as one slid in. His eyes widen. "Ah! It went in..." Then he smiled. "I get it...after you put this piece in, you give it a half turn.." Another slid into place. "See! It's strange...solving the puzzle is easy today...even though I feel terrible..." He mumbled.

After ten minutes of loud clicking, the second to last piece slid into place. Ray's golden eyes widen in shock. _I...I did it!_ He thought in awe. "When I fit the last piece in, it's done!" He exclaimed eagerly, reaching for the box where the final puzzle piece waited.

To his shock and horror, there was nothing.

"Huh!"

"It's gone! The last piece isn't there!" He yelled. "Where is it!" He asked frantically, searching his room.

Still nothing.

He looked down in dismay. "The puzzle...I can never solve the puzzle...!" He muttered angrily. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Blinking in curiosity, he opened the door and found an envelope sitting at his feet. He picked it up and opened it. Out slid the final piece.

"H-how!"

Shrugging it off, he raced back to his room and slid the final piece in. "It's done. I've finally solved the Millennium Puzzle!" He said happily. His smile faded as the wedjat eye began to glow an eerie gold, before sending a beam of energy into him. His pupils dilated down into nothing and the same eye symbol began to pulse with life on his forehead. With a groan, he slumped to the floor; unconscious.

His lap top was on, and a new page came up. It was a page translated from the Book of the Dead. It read:

_**The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle shall inherit the Shadow Games. He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgement on evil.**_

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

"Yo, Ray!" Called a voice.

Ray looked up. He was still reeling from last night that he had finally solved the Millennium Puzzle after eight years. So the inverted gold pyramid hung around his neck on a thick chain. He saw not only Kain and his gang, but also Tyson and his friends.

What were Tyson and the Bladebreakers doing here?

"Since we're coming here next year, our school thought it would be best if we visited for the day to get used to high school life." Hillary explained, seeing his confused look. Salima noticed the puzzle hanging around his neck. "You actually solved it?" She asked curiously. He grinned and nodded at her.

"Ray..." Growled a voice.

Uh-oh.

"Ushio." Ray said sharply, as the thug came up to them. "So, where's the money you owe me? Two hundred thousand yen!" Tyson looked at Ray in worry. Why didn't he say anything about this?

Ray's puzzle unknowingly, began to emit a soft golden glow, and secretly something did happen. But no one noticed the change. Ray's bangs became a bit spikier and his golden eyes became slightly inward. And those endless pools of gold locked onto Ushio before Ray grinned widely, revealing needle point teeth.

"I've raised the stakes a bit to four hundred thousand yen." Ray purred, holding a thick envelope full of money. Everyone in the school yard stared.

Four hundred thousand yen!

"But this much money...it wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over...so..." His grin grew even wider, causing near by students to back up uneasily from that evil smile. "How about you play a game with me!"

"A game?" Jim whispered.

"Right. Not just any game. A shadow game." Ray said calmly. Hearing the words 'shadow game' caused the Bladebreakers to stiffen. "How about it? If you win, you get more than two hundred thousand yen!" He smirked. "Not bad, huh?"

Ushio grinned slowly. "Interesting..." He mused. "We just need one tool to play this game. That knife you've got hidden, Ushio!" Kain gaped as Ushio reluctantly removed a knife from his sleeve. Ray calmly placed the money onto one of the gym equipment (one that had a flat surface at least). "Okay. Everything's prepared." The knife rested comfortably against the wad of yen.

_Money and a knife...? What kind of game can we play with these..._ Ushio wondered. Ray picked up the knife and placed the money over his right hand, the knife in his left. And the knife was hovering dangerously over his right hand and the money.

"I'll explain the rules. The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more than one bill." Everyone was listening intently to the rules of this shadow game. "The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible." He eyed Ushio with a strange look.

"If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to his opponent." His grin grew nasty. "Doesn't that sound interesting?" He asked with a snicker. "Hn. It's just a test of courage." Ushio growled, but one could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

_This can't be Ray_, Max thought uneasily, watching everything with a sharp eye.

"But if you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!" Ray growled, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Let's get started then." Answered Ushio. "We'll ro-sham-bo for it...paper!" Ray called. "Rock!"

Ray smiled. "Then I'll go first." He said with an icy tone. "Damn." Ushio grumbled, not happy one bit. Ray placed the money over his right hand and held the knife in his left. Without warning, he jammed the knife deep into his left hand and ripped it out. "Whew. I didn't even get ten bills...I'd thought I put my strength into it, but they're not easy to stab." Ray mused, lifting the knife.

Sure enough, not even ten bills stuck to the tip of the knife. Ray removed the bills and tossed the knife down. "Your turn." He purred. Ushio placed the money on his right hand and held the knife in the other. A single bead of sweat trickled down his face. Ray was grinning.

"If you use too much strength, you'll stab yourself." He pointed out, with a snicker. "The point of the game is to control your greed!"

"Ngh..." Ushio grunted as he jammed the knife deep into his hand and pulled out the knife. "Heh, look! Over a hundred thousand yen! And not a mark on my hand!" He smirked. "I should've stabbed harder." Ray snickered. "Not bad. But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." He said, snickering cruelly.

Ray repeated his earlier move, removing more money. "There's not a lot of money left. The game is almost over." He said calmly, giving the knife back to Ushio.

_There's nothing to this game!_ Ushio thought gleefully. _The rest of this money is mine!_ But, Ushio soon found something was wrong. As he lifted his hand with the knife in it, he realized he couldn't relax his right arm.

_What's going on here? I'm using too much strength!_ He thought fearfully. _This is bad! My right arm is trying to swing down with all its strength! I'm aiming for the money and my left hand together!_

Ushio's right hand shook. "What's going on?" Salima asked fearfully. Ray grinned at Ushio, his golden eyes cruel. "In the shadow games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate!" He said gleefully. "Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your greed. You can no longer stop it." His grin grew again. "What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money, or..." He trailed off.

That was when Ushio began laughing loudly. Much to the student's confusion. "The answer is simple!" Ushio exclaimed. "There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand and getting all of the money!"

Uh-oh.

"You let me hold this knife! That's why you loose!" Ushio snarled, rasing the knife over Ray's head. "DIE RAY!"

Ray just grinned and back flipped out of the way. The clicking of his shoes echoed in the air. Unknowingly, an Egyptian wedjat eye began to glow on his forehead, even though he was wearing his head band. "Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules at all." Ray said, amusement dancing in his golden orbs.

_What the–? His forehead...that eye..._ Ushio thought in shock. Apparently, he was the only one who could see the wedjat eye glowing on Ray's forehead. As no one else was commenting on it. "This is only seen by those who trespass in my soul!" Ray growled, in a dangerous tone. Everyone backed up fearfully.

"Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!" Ray pointed his finger at Ushio, solid gold eyes glaring at the older teen.

"PENALTY GAME! GREED THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!"

Ushio shrieked in fear as the light from Ray's wedjat eye blinded him. When Ushio could see again, his eyes widen in shock. Money was floating everywhere. "Oh my god! There's money everywhere!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Max. "There's nothing there." Added Tyson. Ray chuckled. "They say money can make your head spin, but...now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice." Ray looked towards Ushio who was grabbing at thin air, exclaiming with impish glee about money.

"For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy ending for you." Ray mused. And slowly, his puzzle stopped glowing. Ray blinked and he suddenly slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Game Over.

* * *

Is this any good? 


	2. Duel 2: Lying Eyes

A/N: Here's the next part of the series.

Key:

**/blah/** Driger to Ray

/blah/ Ray to Driger

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. So do not sue me for writing this story!**

* * *

****Duel 2: Lying Eyes**

_**My name is Ray...I'm a freshman at SeaSide High School. I have a special treasure—a 3,000 year old puzzle! **__**It was found in Egypt and has some sort of strange power...(or so the legend says...) **__**But anyway...because of the puzzle, I'm finally on the way of learning about my parents past. (Maybe that's the puzzle's power?)**_

* * *

Ray was walking down the hallway with Kain, Jim, and Goki. "So, Kain, ya watched that video?" Ray asked curiously. "Yup. But Y'know...I watched it like this!" Said Kain, with a squint. "But I still couldn't make out the censored bits!" He grumbled. "All the good stuff was digitized out!" Jim whined. Ray chuckled at his friend's perverseness. School was letting out and the four friends saw a tv van parked right outside.

"Look! A TV van is in front of the school!" Goki exclaimed. Ray blinked. "You're right." He mused. "Hey, maybe someone famous besides Ray, goes to this school?" Jim suggested. "Whoa!" Said Kain. "Now that's a scoop!" "I'm gonna go take a peek..." Ray walked over and peered inside. "Hey, Ray! Is there a star inside?" Kain asked. Ray frowned. "It's a one way mirror..."

Inside the van, a nasty bearded man looked up and grinned nastily. "This is the face of the star of our next project!"

* * *

"_Good morning, everyone."_ Began the beautiful blond haired reporter. The school bell rang, signaling for class to begin. _"It's time for 'survival morning!'" _The camera focused on the female's reporter face. _"Today's exclusive is **'Caught on camera! School violence**." "Bullying is a school problem at this school. Our undercover agents have discovered the violence students face everyday!"_ The director was grinning as he sat next to the cameraman.

He grinned pervertedly. "Make her look sexy."

"Okay! We'll fill in the rest with some shots of kids getting beaten up! You can go home now, reporter." The director ordered. She nodded and left them behind. "Where's my A.D.(1)!" The director yelled. "Get over here!"

A timid young man with mousy brown hair and a pug nose walked over. "Yes, sir?" He asked feebly. "Here..." The director gave the A.D. a picture. "This is one of the students. Find him and bring him to me." The A.D. looked at the picture. It was of Ray peering through the window, with his black hair framing his face as his golden eyes revealed his curiosity.

"Wow. This kid totally seems the kind to get beaten up." The A.D. scoffed, seeing the seemingly frailness of the young teenager. "He's the perfect 'actor' for this show!"

"If we catch him getting beaten up on camera, then it's perfect!" The director exclaimed. "The public wants reality tv...you've got a documentary element, and you've got **violence**!" The A.D. looked unsure. "If we can get this on tv, our ratings will go up for sure!" "But, how will we get footage of him being beaten up?" The A.D. asked, feebly. The director scoffed. "Tch! You don't get it." He growled. "How long have you been in this business...?" The A.D. looked nervous and brushed his hair back. "O-only six months..." He mumbled. "Go get a school jacket that fits you."

"A jacket?"

"?"

The director was grinning evilly now. "Heh, heh! You're going to be a star!" The A.D. blinked. "You're going to play the part of the bully!"

**

* * *

****:1-B:**

"WHAT? A STAR!" Screeched a voice. Kain grinned at Salima. It was her, who had screeched loud enough to wake the dead. "Yup! To prove it, there's a TV van parked right outside! Right, Ray?" Kain asked. Ray smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Salima raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I saw that...but I didn't hear anything about a star." She pointed out. "Moron!" Kain scoffed. "They're coming to school in disguise! But, it's a really major movie star!" Ray sighed. It seems Kain was a rumor spreader. "Heh, heh." Kain cackled. "I'll make a bundle!" Salima frowned. "That's illegal!" She scolded. Ray leaned in his seat as Salima continued yelling at Kain that there was no star going to the school.

* * *

The A.D. was showing the picture of Ray to different students. "Yeah, I know him. He's Ray from Class B." The A.D. thanked the student and walked off. "Ray from Class B. Hn." The A.D. grunted. _I have to call Ray out to behind the gym and beat him up in front of the cameras, or I'm fired!_ The A.D. thought angrily. That was when Ray and Kain walked by him, talking rather heatedly.

"Alright! Now we have to find that star!" Kain squealed. Ray gaped. "What!" He yelled. Then his eyes soften. "But, I've been thinking...maybe that TV van is out there for a different reason..." He stammered. Kain scowled. "Not you too!" He whined before glaring at him. "Fine! I'll find him on my own!" He growled, and stormed off.

_**Maybe I shouldn't have said that...**_

"Ray!" Called the A.D., Ray blinked and turned around. "Yes?" He asked curiously. The A.D. grinned. "Listen, I know who the star that goes to the school..." Ray raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked curiously. "Of course!" Said the A.D., _Of course not you idiot!_ "So, I think you'll get along with her great, Ray. We're really good friends." Ray turned a light pink. "Come behind the gym during recess. You have to come alone." Ray nodded as the A.D. left.

_**I wonder who it is?**_

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to come?" The director growled. "Of course!" The A.D. said feebly. The director and the camera man were hiding in some bushes. "He's late!" The director hissed. "Get over here already Ray..." The A.D. grumbled. "My job's riding on this..." The A.D. looked up to see Ray coming his way with a sightly pink face. "There he is." The director hissed. "Start the camera!" "So you've come." The A.D. mused.

"So, where is she?" Ray asked curiously, looking around. But seeing no one. "The truth is...come closer..." Ray leaned in. The A.D. let a vicious punch to Ray's face. Ray crashed to the ground, a hand on his reddening cheek; yellow eyes widen in shock and pain.

**_Hn...what the–!_**

"Heh, heh. Now harder!" The director exclaimed gleefully. The A.D. lifted Ray up and spat into his face. "Stupid!" He yelled, punching Ray harder. "There is no star!" The punches got even harder and more painful. Ray felt on the verge of passing out. "IT WAS ALL A LIE!" The A.D. yelled angrily.

"Stop right there!" A voice screamed.

Ray's right eye was swollen, while the other was slightly puffy. His pure skin was marred with ugly bruises. The one who had yelled, was Kain. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kain snarled, running to Ray, and lifted him up.

"Ray!" Kain yelled. "Are you alright?" The blue haired teen demanded, before turning his rage on the A.D., who backed up in fear. "You! What the hell did you do to him!" Kain demanded. "I'll kill you!" The A.D. cowered in fear from the teenager's rage. "I didn't...want to..." The A.D. stammered. "It was the director..." Kain's eyes widen. _Director!_

"Cut! Cut! Very good!" Exclaimed the greasy director as he stepped out of the bushes. Kain glared furiously at the older man. "So, you're the guy who put Ray through this!" Kain hissed through clenched teeth.

Kain went back to Ray who was sluggishly trying to sit up. "Ray! Are you alright?" The teen asked worriedly. Ray gave a weak chuckle and wiped blood from his lips. "Seems there wasn't a star after all." He mumbled, wincing slightly from his bruised face. "It wasn't your fault! Those jerks lied to you." Kain insisted. The director rolled his eyes.

"Tch. They're friends, we get it. Stop the camera, this is a waste of good film." The director growled. "Look...it was bad luck that you got picked for the victim...just coincidence...about the same as rolling the die and getting a one...heh, heh." He cackled before grinning nastily.

"But, because of that, we taped a good show!" He exclaimed gleefully. "The viewers will sympathize with you and send you letters by the thousands!" Kain scowled heavily. "You're a star Ray, the star of our program!" Kain was soon consumed by his rage. "Are you asking to die!" He snarled and ran froward, grabbing the man by the collar.

"Heh, heh...hit me then..." The director smirked. "Just remember, I'm recording the whole damn thing!" Kain gaped and turned his head to see that the camera was still rolling. "Stop the cameras!" The director yelled, before delivering a painful and vicious kick to Kain's stomach. Kain grunted and sank to the ground, unconscious. "Kain!" Ray yelled, running forward, forgetting about his pain. And was worried about his friend instead. The director grinned evilly. "Don't you get it? You can't fight the power of the media! If I want, I can make you the laughing stock of the whole school!"

Ray clenched his fists tightly and his puzzle glowed softly. As he looked up, his pupils had dilated down into nothing, his bangs were more spikier and turned down, and a third eye glowed on his forehead.

As the director turned to leave, he called over his shoulder to the two friends. "Heh, heh. But don't worry! I'll hide your face with digital mosaic. At least no one will no it's you." He said, snickering and laughing. Ray just smiled eerily after the man, his puzzle pulsing softly under the warm sun.

**

* * *

**

**ZTV Broadcasting**

Down in the parking lot, only two were left. An executive and the director. "I hear that show had quite some response, director." The executive mused. The director just laughed. "Of course! If the slop is good, the pigs will eat it." The executive chuckled. "Good night." Got into his car and left the director behind. The director was about to get in his car, when he saw Ray in the mirror...right behind him.

"Ah!"

The director whirled around to see Ray standing there, with his arms crossed, and his yellow eyes glowed with an inner fire. He was dressed in a skin tight black shirt, skin tight black leather pants, black leather boots, and even a shiny black leather jacket. A golden Ankh was attached to both of his wrists.

"I've been waiting for you director." Ray purred, showing off his deadly fangs. The director frowned. "You're the brat Ray!" He growled. "Come to get paid?" Ray smirked.

"You've trespassed in my soul. For that, you must play with me." The director raised an eyebrow and Ray's grin grew twisted. "Play a **game** that is..." "A g-game?" The director stuttered. _He seems different than before,_ the director thought uneasily.

"It's nothing to be afraid of..." Ray removed a single die from his pocket. "Just a simple game of dice." The one dot was an Egyptian eye. "People have been staking their lives on dice since Ancient Egypt!" The director shifted on his feet as Ray held out the die. "Although, back then, we used "astragali"—the uneven heel of bones of calves and sheep..."

We?

"Now let me explain the rules of this game of fate..."

"The rules are simple! We both roll the die. I roll first. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins." He said calmly. "I'll even let you win in case of a tie." He smiled. "Sound good?" Then his grin grew twisted. "However, if **_I_** win, you have to play a penalty game." The director scowled heavily. "Ridiculous! Why should I play with you?" He sneered.

"Game start."

Ray allowed the die to fall from his hand, which clattered on the ground and came up as a six. The director gave a cruel laugh. "A six! No matter what number I roll, I win!" He crowed. "I don't even need to roll the die!" Ray raised an eyebrow. "The odds are in your favor..." He mused before narrowing those dangerous yellow orbs. "But the games not over until you roll."

The director picked up the die, frowning. "Damn! Don't you ever shut up?" He growled. "Then I'll do what you want!" He yelled, throwing the die right into Ray's forehead. "And put a hole in your head at the same time!"

The die slammed into Ray's forehead; who didn't even flinch, and the die clattered to the ground and came up as a one. "A one! I win!" He said, gleefully, turning around to leave. Ray grinned widely. "No...you have to play a penalty game." He answered. Confused, the director whirled around to see something that stunned him.

"The die split in two!" He shrieked. "A seven!" the die had indeed split in half. Ray pointed his finger at the director, the third eye glowing softly on his forehead.

"PENALTY GAME!" He shouted. "MOSAIC ILLUSION!"

The director shrieked in fear as the brat's face began to cover itself in mosaic. "The brat's face is covered by mosaic!" Then everything melted into mosaic. "Nooooo!" The director howled in terror.

"Director, for bending the truth in front of cameras," Ray began. "Then all you shall see shall be censored." Ray said softly. Then he left the sobbing man behind and disappeared into the night.

Game over.

**

* * *

**

**:The Next Day:**

"Morning Ray!" Called Jim. Ray smiled. "Morning guys." He greeted cheerfully. "Seems there isn't a star going here." Kain whined. Ray sighed and looked towards his other three friends. "He still going on about that?" He asked. Jim, Goki and Salima nodded.

Suddenly...

The Millennium Puzzle, which hung about Ray's neck, shattered into pieces. Ray's beautiful yellow eyes dilated down into nothing, and he slumped to the ground, not even hearing his friends startled cries.

What was happening?

* * *

Well?


	3. Duel 3: Hard Beat!

A/N: Next chappy up people!

Key

**/blah/** Driger to Ray

/blah/ Ray to Driger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything people, so don't sue me for writing this fanfic!

**

* * *

****Duel 3: Hard Beat!**

:1 year later:

Ray yawned as he waited for the bus like he did every morning. His uniform for the SeaSide High School changed a bit. He now wore a skin tight black leather top, skin tight dark blue; almost black leather pants, shiny black leather boots with silver belts forming an "x" over them, a dark blue duster, a black collar around his neck and of course the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. His pupils were more of slits now and his fangs were slightly sharper. His skin had darken to the point where it was the color of copper without the red tint.

_**My name's Ray...**_

Ray yawned again and checked his watch. The bus should be there soon, and he would be on his way to school, once again for a boring day.

_**There's something I think every morning as I wait for the bus...**_

The bus pulled up and Ray began to get on and smiled.

_**I hope something exciting happens today!**_

Next stop, SeaSide High School

Ray frowned. It was even more crowded than usual on the bus. Ray turned and saw a very small student he recognized from his class. It was Hanasaki. A small, shy boy with glasses who rarely spoke.

_**It's Hanasaki from my class. I didn't know we rode the same bus.**_

Ray then spoke up. "Hey, Hanasaki!" He greeted. The small boy turned and quickly looked away. Ray frowned, a bit surprised.

_**Did he ignore me? Or...maybe he just didn't see me?**_

Emergency stop!

Ray let out a surprised cry as the bus gave a jerk and he realized he was losing his balance. He was startled to realize the back of the bus was completely empty. Save for one. The neko-jin placed his hands over his sensitive ears, as a loud blaring screech reached him.

_**Yowch! What's that loud sound!**_

Ray whirled around and paled, seeing a huge teen sitting at the back wearing headphones and with the music cranked up to maximum volume.

_**Uh oh. That's Sozoji from Class C!**_

Ray started to creep away, his footsteps barely making a sound on the floor. The teen; Sozoji had spiky dark hair and dark eyes.

_**Wow...listen to that noise. Hope he doesn't see me.**_

Suddenly, Sozoji's flew open and he was looking right at the neko-jin. "Hold it right there Ray!" He bellowed. Ray froze. "Eeep." He squeaked. The loud and noisy teen gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"HEY! PLACE NEXT TO ME IS OPEN! HAVE A SEAT!" Ray winced as the loud bellow from Sozoji's mouth rang in his heighten hearing. "THERE'S SOMETHING I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT."Sozoji began. Ray tensed. "Bad feeling..." He mumbled. "IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR ONE OF MY FAMOUS 'ALL NIGHT SOLO LIVE SHOWS!" Ray wobbled, eyes glazed over in defeat.

_**I knew it.**_

"SO, ANYWAY RAY," Sozoji held up ten tickets. "I WANT YOU TO SELL 10 TICKETS TO THE SHOW!"

_**Whaa!**_

"IT'S TWO THOUSAND YEN(1) EACH, BUT TO HEAR MY BEAUTIFUL SINGING THAT'S CHEAP! HA, HA, HA!" Ray shivered. "TRY TO GET A 6:4 RATIO OF GIRLS TO BOYS!"

Ray weakly took the tickets, his eyes wide and face a sickly white. Sozoji cracked his knuckles, now speaking in a much softer voice. "The date is three days from now." He then grinned nastily at the uneasy neko-jin. "Alright? You know what will happen to you if you don't sell those tickets!" He hissed.

_**

* * *

**__**As I reach school, I think something different...**_

**_I hope something fun happens _someday**

* * *

As soon as Ray got off the bus, he was greeted by Kain, Jim, Goki and of course his girlfriend Salima. They were talking to a group of six kids he vaguely recognized, but could not remember where. A dark blue haired teen with dark blue eyes and wore a red-and-white baseball cap on his head and turned around. He grinned at the surprised neko-jin. 

"Hey Ray! Great seeing you again!" He greeted warmly. Ray frowned, confused. The blond haired blue eyed teen grinned and hugged the still confused neko-jin. "It's great to see you Ray!" He said happily.

Ray pushed the boy off gently. "Sorry, but do I know you?" He asked, confused. The six teens stiffened. "Y-you don't recognize us Ray?" The blond stammered. "This isn't funny Kon!" Snapped a teen with bluish grey hair and cold crimson mocha eyes. Kain coughed and led the six teens away, while Ray watched them curiously.

The teens, revealing to be the Bladebreakers with their new friend; a red head named Daichi, looked at Kain in confusion and annoyance.

"Just what the hell is wrong with him?" Tyson demanded. Kain sighed. "You know about two days after you guys came to our school?" Kenny nodded. "Yes. The incident with Ushio. I still get nightmares, remembering that day." The smaller teen said quietly, shivering. "Well, two days after you guys left, the Millennium Puzzle Ray wears, shattered."

Shattered?

"What do you mean by shattered?" Hillary asked in concern. "The puzzle just fell apart, and Ray went into a coma for a month. After he came out of it, his memory was...gone." Kain said sadly. "You mean, he doesn't remember us?" Max asked fearfully. Kain shook his head. "No, all he remembers is of this past school year. That's all." Daichi frowned and looked up with angry green eyes. "Then why is he wearing that puzzle thing around his neck if you said it shattered?" He demanded.

"Ray managed to put it back together." Kain's eyes clouded over. "It's just after that, Ray was never the same since. He's more quiet than before." He said softly. "So, he really doesn't remember us?" Hillary asked sadly. Kain glanced over to Ray; who was hugging a blushing Salima. The red head was leaning into Ray's chest, smiling.

"No. No he doesn't."

**

* * *

**

**:2-B:**

Ray sat at his desk, golden eyes cloudy. Since the Bladebreakers and Hillary were a year younger, they were in his former class, and the other group of sixteen year olds had been moved to the sophomore class.

Kain looked over with a frown. "You okay, man?" He asked. Ray blinked and looked up. "Sorry. Guess I zoned out." He answered sheepishly. "By the way...I looked into it, but...it seems there isn't a star here." Ray's eyes widen. "Wha? You're still going on about that? Even after a year?" He screeched.

The blue haired teen chuckled. "But, **_I'll_** be the first star to go to this school!" He boasted. Ray just looked down and Kain frowned. "Ray..." The neko-jin yelped as Kain grabbed him by the shoulders roughly. "Is something wrong? You know I'm here for ya." Ray gave a weak smile. "It's nothing Kain. But thanks for asking." He said quietly. Kain grinned. "No prob." He said cheerfully.

_**Thanks Kain...**_

Ray smiled sadly.

_**I feel better already...**_

Ray looked towards where Kain, Jim and Goki were about to pull a prank on an unsuspecting Salima.

_**But, if I told Kain the truth about the tickets, I'm sure he would pick a fight with Sozoji. I just know it.**_

"Panty tank!" Kain teased, holding a yard ruler and lifted up Salima's skirt. She let out a surprised screech.

_**I couldn't even subject Salima to that jerk's terrible voice!**_

Salima punched Kain rather hard in the jaw for the prank he had just pulled. Ray sighed and looked down at his desk.

_**I can't make my friends suffer like that.**_

Then, Ray's mind drifted to what Sozoji had said to him on the bus that very morning. Something that Ray dreaded.

_**/ "YOU'LL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T SELL THOSE TICKETS!" /**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the end it seemed like I would go home with the tickets still in my pocket.**_

Ray slipped his normal shoes on as he gathered his things to leave and head back home for his condo. The neko-jin looked up to see Hanasaki standing behind a set of lockers.

_**Hanasaki...!**_

Ray reached into his pocket for a ticket before sliding it back down with a frown.

_**Darn it...what am I thinking? Just because Hanasaki isn't my friend...just because I haven't talked to him all that much...**_

Ray felt like hitting himself.

_**I'm such a jerk!**_

Ray walked forward; gave Hanasaki a weak smile and a shy wave. "Ah, um...see you tomorrow Hanasaki..." He trailed off, nervously. The Millennium Puzzle, sparkled around his neck. "Ray..." The small teen said slowly.

Hm?

Much to Ray's amazement, Hanasaki held up an eerily familiar ticket. "S-sorry to bother you, but...c-could you buy this ticket from me?" He stammered. Ray's golden eyes widen in shock.

_**Whaa!**_

"Do you know Sozoji in Class C?" He continued. "This is a ticket to one of his recitals..." Ray grew nervous. "I-is that so?" The Chinese teen asked feebly.

_**Ack! Why is he saying this to me...? And why am I getting so nervous?**_

"It'd really help if you could buy one." Hanasaki looked down at his feet shyly. "The truth is, I have five tickets and I can't even sell one..."

_**I've got more than you!**_

Ray suddenly winked and smiled. "Are you going Hanasaki?" He asked softly. "You don't seem all that enthusiastic..." He trailed off. Hanasaki looked away. "If I tell you, you might not even buy one..." The boy stammered. "I really don't want to go..."

_**Darn right!**_

Ray smiled kindly at the smaller teen. "Then let's do this." He began. "Give me all of those tickets. You just need to pass them out, don't you?" Hanasaki blinked; shocked. "I-is that really okay?" He stuttered. "Yup..." Ray held out a strong, but slender dark tan hand. "Then if you don't want to go, Hanasaki, you don't have to."

Hanasaki gave a relieved smile. "Thank you Ray." He said gratefully as Ray took his five tickets and put them in his pocket. "Later then!" The small boy called as Ray jogged off.

_**I should be the only one to suffer! So now, I have fifteen tickets in my pocket...**_

"Ten, fifteen...same difference." Ray mumbled, heading home. And dreading the event which would take place in three days.

Hanasaki watched Ray leave with a smile. "I thought Ray was kind of gloomy, but he's pretty nice." Suddenly, the door behind him opened and a very angry Sozoji stepped out. "Hanasaki..." He hissed. "I saw that. You think you can take the easy way out?" Hanasaki whirled around and gasped.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And with the fifteen tickets still in my pocket, the day of the solo live show came!**_

Ray sat on a couch in a big Karaoke room with Sozoji dressed in an Elvis-wannabe costume with large stereo systems all around the two. Sozoji glared at the smaller teen through his thick black sun glasses and growled under his breath. "What are you saying Ray...?" He growled. Ray shivered.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DIDN'T EVEN SELL ONE TICKET!" Sozoji roared, causing Ray to flinch in fear and in pain. "I-I'm sorry. But everyone was busy!" He pleaded. "I-I-I'll stay though." He finished up weakly.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Sozoji bellowed. "YOU'LL STAY ALL NIGHT!" Ray winced at this. "AND IT'S GONNA BE A LIVE SHOW OF BLOOD!"

Blood?

Uh-oh.

"First of all, you'll be listening with these." In Sozoji's hands was a pair of thick headphones. He forced them onto Ray's head, inserted them into the stereo system. "MAX VOLUME!" And cranked it all the way up and let loose. Ray shrieked with pain from the loud screeching that was Sozoji's singing.

Sozoji continued his horrible singing, and Ray bent over in pain, gripping his ears tightly; eyes screwed shut.

**_...H-he can't be human...!_**

Suddenly, Sozoji stopped, and ray looked up weakly. "YOW! THAT MADE ME SHIVER!" Sozoji grinned nastily. "NOW, BEFORE OUR NEXT NUMBER, LET'S INTRODUCE OUR SPECIAL GUEST!"

Special guest?

Sozoji pushed the curtains that surrounded the stage back slightly, revealing a beaten and weaken Hanasaki. "TA DA!" Said Sozoji. Ray's golden eyes widen in shock. "Hanasaki!" He cried.

The upperclassman lowered his sun glasses and smirked at the stunned neko-jin. "Heh, heh, heh...look at the poor thing...that must hurt..." Sozoji cackled. "It's all your fault for stealing his tickets, Ray!" Ray knelt next to Hanasaki who groaned as he came to semi-consciousness.

"Hanasaki, I'm sorry..." Ray said softly, kneeling next to the frail boy. The boy opened a swollen blue eye and smiled weakly. "I'm the one who should apologize...R-Ray..." He stuttered out through his pain. "You tried to take on my burden...this is my fault. I'm being punished for trying to sell you those tickets..." And he passed out again. Ray's eyes narrowed in rage as his puzzle glowed brightly and he stood back up; his back turned away from the older teen.

"How could you...how could you do this to my friend Hanasaki..." Ray trailed off, his voice low and dangerous. "I won't forgive you..." Ray whirled around, his bangs were more spikier and his eyes held no pupils; just endless pools of gold, and ripped off the headphones.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SOZOJI!" He roared, sounding so much like a tiger, that the elder teen back up slightly.

"**HEY! HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME!"** Sozoji growled. Ray grinned, revealing his fangs. "Heh, heh, heh...let me ask you something Sozoji..." Ray began. "Are you a coward!" Sozoji's face burned red in anger. "What!" He snarled.

"If you aren't, then don't try to escape from the little game I'm about to start." Sozoji stepped back. _A game...?Is this really R-Ray? It's like he's possessed._ Sozoji thought in shock. Ray grinned widely. "I call it..."

"The silence game!"

"Before I explain the rules of the game, let me get some tools." Ray stepped out of the room for five minutes and returned with two objects and calmly set them on the table which he sat down on a couch; right across from. Sozoji reluctantly did the same. The objects revealed to be two dancing clown toys.

"This toy is called 'sound pierrot'—that's French for clown. By a strange coincidence, there are two in this very room." Ray mused, his golden eyes bright and sharp. "If you make a noise near it, a sensor reacts and it starts dancing!" Each clown toy was set in front of them. "By the rules of the game, after the signal to start neither one of us will make a sound." He grinned. "We must keep perfectly still."

"Not even cracking your knuckles."

"That's why a pierrot has been placed in front of each of us." Ray continued to explain, and grin nastily at the uneasy older teen. "The first one to make a sound and make the clown dance, loses." He smiled. "Sound good?" Sozoji lowered his sunglasses. "And what will happen if you lose, Ray?" He asked. Ray smiled eerily. "I give you my life."

Say what!

Ray's eyes then narrowed dangerously and reflected a dark glint. "But, if I win, you have to play a penalty game instead!" Sozoji grinned. "Interesting."

"GAME START!"

Silence soon filled the karaoke room, much to Sozoji's anger. _Tch,_ his mind scoffed. _This karaoke room is supposed to ring with my singing voice!_ He thought angrily. _It's not right to be silent!_ He glared darkly at the neko-jin who merely gave him a blank stare.

_But, if I win this game, I'll beat you worse than Hanasaki with my 'Hundred Melodies of Death'!_ He thought darkly with a sickening smile.

Sozoji's eyes landed on the glass sitting next to the pierrot that was in front of Ray. What Ray failed to see was that when he yanked out the headphones, the jack had struck the glass full of soda and would tip over in a matter of time, giving Sozoji the chance to win.

Or would he?

Sozoji grinned and gripped his microphone tightly, heart beating loudly. _Come on...fall already!_ His heart continued to pound painfully in his chest. Suddenly, a pierrot began dancing wildly. Sozoji stared in shock. _Wha-? The pierrot is dancing? But the jack hasn't fallen! Then what sound–?_

"That's the sound of your heart!" Ray said coldly. Sozoji's eyes swirled up to the speakers as extremely loud heartbeats began emitting from the small stereo systems. _Impossible!_ Sozoji's mind screamed. _Heartbeats from the speakers!_ He fearfully looked at the mike in his hand. _And I turned the volume to max!_ He looked up to see Ray grinning widely, a strange third eye glowing brightly on his forehead.

"Your habit holding onto the mike no matter how much it annoys people, has done you in!" Ray said sharply. "You loose Sozoji!" He yelled, the third eye glowing so bright; it lit up the whole karaoke room.

"PENALTY GAME! BEAT FESTIVAL!"

Sozoji let out an anguished cry of pain and fear as his heartbeat got louder and louder. Ray simply helped Hanasaki to his feet and headed for the door. "Let's just say this is the perfect fate for a 'human karaoke' like you."

Game over.

* * *

(1) About 17dollars in US money 


	4. Duel 4: Jailbreak

A/N: I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter of the story. Hmm, I wonder what the gang will get into this time?

**/blah/ **Driger to Ray

/blah/ Ray to Driger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so do not sue me for writing this story!

* * *

**Duel 4: Jailbreak

* * *

****:SEASIDE CITY JAIL:**

A man with wild blond hair and cruel blue green eyes grinned nastily as he shot the guard. He stood over the dead body with a smirk. "My horoscope said that the _stars_ are on my side. Anything I will do will go well...so breaking out of jail will be a piece of cake!" He cackled. He started running, his cruel laughter echoing in the night air.

"Luck is on **my** side! No one will catch me!"

"**_Prisoner number 777 has escaped from Seaside Jail, killing one security officer in the process!"_** Yelled the news. **_"He is believed to be heading for Seaside City. Consider him armed and dangerous! Repeat..."

* * *

_**

**DING DONG**

Kain yawned as another day of school was over. "It's finally over!" He said sleepily. Kain turned to the neko-jin who was putting away his things in his bag. "Hey Ray, wanna get something to eat on the way home?" He asked. Ray smiled. "That sounds pretty good."

"How about that new Burger World that just opened up?" Ray suggested. "I heard that they're supposed to have very good food." Kain laughed. Salima tensed while she put her things away. "Aw right, Burger World it is!" Kain exclaimed. Jim and Goki waved their usual good-byes and headed home.

"Ah, um, Ray...about that Burger World..." Salima trailed off. Ray looked at her with warm gold eyes. "You coming too, Salima?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No way! I've heard that place is terrible! Really!" She insisted. Ray blinked, a bit surprised by her forceful outburst. The neko-jin never knew she could be like that. "People started getting sick there the day they opened!" He raised an eyebrow. "You absolutely cannot go there." He sighed before giving her a smile.

_Funny, I heard it was supposed to be good..._

"Alright then, then why not that calorie burger place by the station?" He asked. Salima slung her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry. I have chores to do today." She said quietly. "And anyways...didn't you hear about that escaped convict?" She continued.

Escaped convict?

Ray's golden eyes widen slightly. He had completely forgotten about that. "Later then!" She called as she left them behind. Salima gave out a weak sigh of relief.

_That was close..._ she thought.

Back in the classroom, Kain frowned. "Say, Ray...hasn't Salima been acting kinda funny lately?" He asked curiously. Ray blinked. "Come to think of it, she hasn't walked home with us lately..." Ray mused. "Maybe she's doing some 'escort service'." Kain teased. Ray frowned.

"Escort service...?"

Kain grinned. "You know, going on dates with rich old men." He explained. "I heard some girls from other classes are doing it for spending money." Ray's face took on an angry red hue as his eyes slitted.

"KAIN! SALIMA ISN'T THAT KIND OF GIRL!" He roared. Kain flinched from the loud roar from the exotic neko-jin but smirked at Ray's red face. Kain just laughed while Ray growled angrily.

* * *

**_And so..._**

"We're gonna tail Salima..." Kain trailed off as they peeked around the corner of a street, watching the red head. Ray frowned. _I got a bad feeling about this_, Ray thought tiredly. "She's headed for the red light district!" Kain continued, as they continued to follow the girl around corner and streets.

Salima stopped and turned around. Gulping, the two duck behind another corner. "That was close. Now we'll follow 'the illicit activities of high-school girl'!" Ray scowled. "That sounds like one of your movies, Kain." He scolded.

Salima then walked up to a building and entered. "Salima has just entered a building." Announced Kain. "Could that be where her 'sugar daddy' is waiting?" Kain finally looked at the building the red head entered and froze. "Wait a — " He trailed off. The two friends were standing outside a large fast food joint with a giant hamburger on top.

Burger World.

"B-burger World?" Kain stuttered. "Why...?" Ray trailed off, just as surprised. The doors slid open and a certain red head stepped out...in a waitress uniform. She wore a yellow halter top, a short red mini skirt, a white pair of sneakers and a yellow ribbon tied in her long red hair.

"Hello!" She greeted, not even seeing them. "And welcome to Burger World." She then saw them. "May...I...take...your..." She slowly scooted back into the restaurant, her face pale.

_It's those two...!_ She thought, panicking. _They followed me! After-school jobs are against school rules! I'll be expelled! And it's that blabbermouth Kain who found out!_

Kain and Ray took a seat in a booth, surprised that Salima was working at the Burger World, and didn't even tell them about it. "Kain, we shouldn't have come here..." Ray said uneasily. "No wonder she didn't want us to come here..." Kain mused. "Heh, now I got her secret!" He teased. Ray suddenly turned pink. _But...she did look cute in that uniform_, Ray thought with a blush.

Salima suddenly dropped a tray with two burgers, two fries and two drinks in front of them. She had a very angry look on her angelic face. "Please enjoy our burgers with plenty of our famous ketchup!" She said icily as she squirted a message across their food:

_Tell and you die!_

"Hey, Salima!" Kain called. "Cool it!" Ray looked down, eyes sad as his tanned skin took on a lighter tone from uneasiness. "Uh oh." He mumbled. Salima just let out an angry 'humph'.

The red head girl stopped and sighed. "Well...now that you know I'm working here...I have nothing else to hide..." She turned around and smiled. "I'm saving up my money. I'm going to America when I graduate!" She said happily.

"America!"

"I'm going to study dance in New York City!" She smiled dreamily. "It's my dream, so don't you dare laugh!" She scolded. Ray smiled at her. "We wouldn't laugh, will we Kain?" Kain grinned. "Don't worry Salima, we won't tell." He then looked down at their ruined food and frowned. "This stuff is nasty." He mumbled. She laughed.

"Don't worry. Those are on me!" She giggled.

Outside, the escaped convict was panting from running all night and most of the day. He was dying of thirst and starving. _Damn...my throat is parched. Can't go on...I need my cigs...I need a drink!_ His mind screamed at him in a protesting manner.

"Hn...?"

He looked up to see the Burger World to his right. "Well, what do you know? There's a fast food drive through." He grinned nastily. "Luck is on my side!" He said with impish glee. "Yahoo! Cigarettes and booze, here I come!"

Back inside, Kain was drinking his milkshake while Ray took a bite out of his juicy hamburger. "Wow, going to New York sounds really cool." Ray mused, swallowing his food. "Yah, she ain't so bad after all." Said Kain. Ray's ears perked up, hearing the doors slid open and knew a new costumer had just arrived, and he heard Salima greet the person.

"Welcome! Are you by yourself?" Salima asked cheerfully, from where she stood at the front door. The convict held his gun, which was hidden behind him. "I'm by myself alright...which is why I'm so lonely..."

Suddenly, he grabbed her roughly, and held one hand over her mouth, and in the other hand was a small silver gun.

"AWRIGHT!" The convict yelled, shocking the restaurant. "ANYONE MAKES A SOUND, AND THIS GIRL DIES!" Both Kain and Ray stood to their feet, horrified at the situation. "Salima!" Ray exclaimed.

"!" Came from Kain.

"Ack!" Squeaked one of the costumers. "It's the escaped convict!" Another person screeched in fear. "SHADDUP ALL OF YOU!" The convict yelled angrily. The convict leaned in real close to Salima who was trembling. "Heh, heh...I won't stay for long. As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!" He cackled. "But, until then, you stay with me!" He hissed. The convict ripped out the ribbon in her hair.

""Blind yourself with this ribbon." He instructed with a growl. "I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound." She shivered. "They do the same thing to prisoners before they **execution** them. I should know," He then smirked. "I'm on death row..."

Ray's golden eyes were wide, and his tan skin had become an ashy grey. "Salima..." He whispered. "Bastard!" Kain growled. Salima quickly did as the convict ordered, and tied her ribbon around her eyes. She was terrified at what the convict might do to her and everyone else in the restaurant.

_I've had this dream since I was really little...I won't say Broadway, but I would like to dance on a small stage at least..._ She felt her heart grow heavy with fear. _Is everything going to end here!_ She thought fearfully as the convict forced her to sit down beside him at a booth.

_Somebody help me!_

Ray was uneasy, and unknowingly, his puzzle began to glow softly. _Salima...what should I do?_ Ray wondered.

"Now, somebody's got to take my order..." The convict tilted his head. "Hm, who should I choose...?" His cruel eyes landed on surprised golden ones. "You. The exotic cat boy." He teased. Ray's eyes widen slightly. Kain shifted uneasily, glancing at his friend worriedly. _Ray..._ he thought.

"Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes." The convict ordered. "If any one of you move an inch, this girl is dead." He growled. Kain got down, scowling. _Dammit...that lowlife! Taking Salima as a hostage!_ He thought angrily.

"First off, get me some booze!" The convict began, waving his gun about. "Then cigarettes! Lucky Stripes!" He cackled. "The perfect band for a lucky guy like me!" He laughed loudly. After ten minutes, Ray slowly began walking towards the convict with a tray of the requested items, a single bead of sweat trickled down Ray's face.

Salima froze.

_H-Hold on...what this guy just said... 'exotic cat boy'. It can't be..._ An image of a fearful Ray appeared in her mind.

_Ray!_

To everyone's shock, she stood right up. "Ray! It's you isn't it?" She cried. "Stay back Ray! It's too dangerous!" The convict scowled. "Shut your damn mouth!" He hissed, slapping her hard across her cheek.

That did it for Ray.

"Salima!" Ray yelled, his puzzle glowed brightly, making his eyes soulless and a twisted smirk played at his lips.

**_How dare you do that to my girlfriend, Salima...! Your luck ran out when you chose me!_** Ray's eyes became inward as he sat down at the booth with a wicked grin. He casually tossed the tray onto the table. "Heh, heh, heh...I've brought you what you asked for." The convict frowned. "Who said you could sit down!" He demanded.

Ray waved a finger at him. "I thought I'd help you pass the time... Let's play a game, if you got the guts!" He teased. Salima sweated. The convict gave a lazy smirk as he calmly inserted a cig into his mouth. "Well, a game... This could be fun..."

"However..." Ray trailed off. Whatever the brat was about to say, the convict had a funny feeling about it.

"The one to lose this game will die!"

Say what!

"Isn't that interesting...let's hear the rules then..." Muttered the convict, as he began pouring the alcohol into the glass with his left hand, and the gun being held in his right. _Heh...this kid must be mental. Does he think this is a toy?_ The man grinned evilly. _With just a twitch of my finger, I can blow him away!_ He thought gleefully.

Kain frowned from where he was. _Damn. I can't see anything. It's so quiet over there._ His eyes soften. _Hang in there Ray._ He thought sadly.

"This game has just one rule." The convict raised an eyebrow. "Heh, then let's hear it! Heh, heh..." Ray smiled and held up both of his hands. "As long as we sit at this table facing each other..." He began. "We may each move only **_one_** our ten fingers! And once the game starts, that finger cannot change!" His grin grew. "But we are free to choose any finger we like." His golden eyes landed on the silent convict. "Which finger do you choose?"

The convict smirked. "I choose my **_index_** finger of course! This finger is all I need to blow you away!" Ray seemed to accept that. "Alright. Then I choose my **_thumb_**."

Thumb?

_Heh, this kid must be an idiot! What can he do with one thumb? I'll send him to hell in an instant!_ The convict thought evilly. "After the signal to start, we are free to do anything." Ray smirked. "You can even pull the trigger."

"GAME START!"

The convict began laughing loudly. "And in one instant, it's all over!" He yelled with glee. Harry simply flicked the lighter open with his thumb, while the convict's index finger began to slowly squeeze the trigger. The convict blinked, looking down at the cigarette in his mouth.

"Tch. I completely forgot to ask for a lighter." He muttered. "Wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside." He then grinned nastily. "Okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette...I'll kill you after that!" Hearing this, sent chills down Kain and Salima's spines. They were about to loose their friend!

Ray lit the cigarette with the lighter and carefully set the lighter down on the convict's arm; holding the bottle of beer, with only his thumb.

"You can keep the lighter!" Ray sneered. "Take it with you...to **_hell_**!" The convict was horrified to see that he could not move his arm at all.

_...Huh?..._

The alcohol began overflowing in the glass, and pouring into his lap.

_I can't move!_ The convict's mind screamed. _If I drop the lighter, I'll set the vodka on fire!_ The alcohol was soaking through his pants. Ray grinned. "Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure!" Ray then smirked. "By the way, that's Russian Vodka...90 percentalcohol!"

Ray grabbed a very confused Salima's hand and yanked her away from the table. "Let's go, Salima!" He said urgently. The convict squeaked before saying one last sentence. "B-but my luck!" He whined as his cigarette fell from his mouth and touched the vodka.

The convict shrieked with pain as he was roasted alive. The puzzle stopped glowing, and Ray's hair and eyes returned to normal just as Salima removed her blindfold.

Ray smiled at Salima; happy to see she was alright. "I'm glad you're okay." He said softly, hugging her gently. Salima smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks to you Ray." And she walked away. The golden eyed Neko-jin/Egyptian teen just watched her leave.

With confusion written in his eyes.


End file.
